Cedar Wood/books
Cedar Wood debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Cedar Wood and her father, Pinocchio, host a visit from Raven Queen and the Good King. Cedar Wood and her father, Pinocchio, host a visit from Raven Queen and the Good King. While eating lunch in the castleteria with Raven and Madeline Hatter, Cedar receives her schedule for Legacy Year, which includes Woodshop, to her dismay. Cedar plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She loses her basket almost immediately. Cedar is defended by Nathan in the castleteria, being called a "wooden person" instead of a puppet. She runs across Raven in a playground while she's babysitting a child named Azure. Cedar helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Cedar trains for swimming for the tiara-thalon. She asks for Raven's company when she gathers berries for paint in the field trip. As she does so, however, a bear-like cub creature hangs onto her arm with its teeth. Baba Yaga examines the creature and so do the other students, some even calling her weird how she can't feel such pain. In a meeting, Cedar sits with Poppy O'Hair and Humphrey Dumpty, accidentally hurting Poppy by calling her hair ugly. Cedar wishes her curse would be lifted to the Blue-Haired Fairy. In the dorms, Cedar cuts herself with her art utensils and her finger bleeds for the first time. At first, she is very ecstatic and she wants to spread the news that she's somehow, yet finally a real girl. Cedar runs into Raven and Apple's dorm room, but she finds Raven unable to speak and Apple growing stems and leaves atop her head. Cedar luckily bumps into the Wonderlandians and she accompanies them into investigating what's been going on. After learning that the Jabberwock is responsible for the mishaps around Ever After, the four girls are determined to ensure it's at least sent back to Wonderland and everything be fixed back. After blurting desperately to the Headmaster, it appears the problem isn't yet solved. Cedar and the bunch gather ingredients for making a personified scene of the Tumtum Groves Wonderland had, and they are able to do so after Cedar's paints, Lizzie's messages to fellow Wonderlandians and her dulcimer playing, as well as Kitty's Tumtum resin she keeps handy. The girls acquire the Vorpal Sword and are prepared to put the Jabberwock back in its place, but also rescue the Mad Hatter who previously used himself as bait to buy time for the girls. The Jabberwock crushes all the plants in the Grove behind itself as soon as the girls run from it. Cedar uses her sharp art utensils to climb up onto the Jabberwock's head, setting the Mad Hatter free. Madeline finishes the Jabberwock off by ultimately breaking the fourth wall and sending it through Wonderland via portal. Despite her homesickness. Cedar and a few others easily befriend with Lizzie, as Cedar invites Lizzie for lunch in the castleteria. Cedar asks everyone to help in the repairing of the Grove. The Jabberwock reappearing in Ever After seemed like a dream to her, but for all she and everyone knows, Lizzie and Cedar were part of an amazing adventure. Ever After High (II) Cedar compliments Ginger's treats. She shows up in Science and Sorcery unknowingly wearing a gold bracelet and has disapproval from Rumpelstiltskin because he forbids gold in his class. He punishes her by having a mini quiz, alarming Cedar. Cedar waves a short "hi" to Darling. Cedar says "hi" to Farrah when they pass in the hall. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters